


Patchwork

by SaraJaye



Category: 7th Heaven
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Creativity, F/M, High school love, Interquel, Scarves, handmade gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: So what DID Lucy end up giving Jordan in the season 3 Christmas episode?





	Patchwork

"Be creative," her mother said, but Lucy deemed it impossible. Couples, especially young ones, always gave each other fancy expensive gifts. A nice leather jacket, a set of CDs, a stero. Then Jordan gave her something no amount of money could buy, and she realized what her mother had meant.

_I love you._

It didn't need to cost $100, she didn't even need to _buy_ it. After asking her mother if she could borrow a sewing kit and where they had any scraps of fabric, Lucy snuck out to the now-empty garage and went to work. The project took her half the night and she went to bed with several fingers bandaged, but it was worth it.

"Merry Christmas!" she chirped when Jordan got back on the 30th, handing him the beautifully wrapped package. She watched him tear open the paper, pull out the scarf, and held her breath. So what if the alignment of the patches was slightly uneven, and some of the colors clashed? She'd been creative, and Mom wouldn't steer her wrong, right?

"Where did you get this?" Jordan asked.

"Well...I made it, actually," Lucy said. "I...I've gotta be honest, there were two things I wanted to get you but I couldn't decide, and when I asked Mom for help she said I should be creative, and...I decided to make you something instead." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have just said so in the first place, but-"

"It's perfect." He wrapped it around himself. "You worked hard on it, didn't you? I see your wounds are still healing," he said, pointing to her bandaged fingers. "I'd rather have this than some store-bought thing any day, Lucy. I mean it."

Her eyes filled with tears of joy and relief and she couldn't imagine loving any guy as much as she loved him right now.

"I'm glad you like it," she said in a small voice. Jordan grabbed her up in a bear hug, then kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."


End file.
